wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Episode Ideas
Stomp On Home While adventuring in Tanzania, the Wild Kratts find Stomp the Secretary Bird. Recognizing Stomp from one of their previous adventures (i.e Raptor Roundup) they decide to follow Stomp on his long trek back to his nest, where his mate Stompette, boy chick Stompie JR, and his three other eggs are waiting for him. But lions, spotted hyenas, and a black backed jackal and her 2 juvenile pups are blocking the path back to the nest. Worse still, Donita Donata has captured Stompette and Stompie JR and wants Stomp for a whole Secretary Bird fashion collection. The Wild Kratts using secretary bird powers must protect Stomp from the predators and Donita, save his family, and get all of the Secretary Birds back to their nests before the sun goes down. Animals Featured: '''Secretary Bird, Lion, Spoted Hynea, Black Backed Jackal '''Never Before or Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Secretary bird escaping from predators, a close look in a secretary bird nest, secretary bird eggs hatching, Black Backed Jackal traing pups how to hunt Animal Names: Stomp (from Raptor Round Up), Stompette, Stompie JR Snake In The Grass While leaving Africa, a black mamba stows away on the Tortuga. The Wild Kratts have to get it out, but black mambas have deadly venom. As they try to get it out, they learn about it's unique creature powers, such as it's strong venom and it's speed. However, Zach wants to use all of the snakes for the power core of his new robot that can capture every animal in Africa or any other place he goes to. The Wild Kratts must use black mamba powers to save all the mambas from Zach and get the black mamba out of the Tortuga at the same time. Animals Featured: 'Black Mamba, Secretary Bird, Honey Badger '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: ' Black Mamba showing its black mouth to scare away predators, a close look inside black mamba nest, Secretary Bird fighting a black mamba, Honey Badger surviving Black Mamba bite '''Animal Names: '''Mambo, Stomp (from Raptor Round Up and Stomp On Home), Tougho (from Honey Seekers) Mandril Mayhem In the Congo, the Wild Kratts are researching the rainbow colored baboon called the mandril, when Donita steals them to incorporate their colorful faces into handbags. The Kratts must use mandril powers to locate the secret treetop hideout where Donita has taken the mandrils and must save the entire troop from Donita's evil plot, with a little bit of help from a certain pair of rainforest creatures. '''Animals Featured: '''Mandril, African Civet, Pangolin, Leopard '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Mandril fighting off Leopard, African Civet toying with Pangolin '''Animal Names: '''Rainbow Face, Blackspot, Whirler Moray Storay The Kratts are diving on the coral reef they have been diving on for some time when they see a moray eel coming out of his den hunting a pair of fish. The fishes turn out to be Blimpy and Puffy the blowfishes who the moray doesn't want to eat after they puff up. When he goes back to his den, he finds a banded sea snake has taken it over. The Kratts have to help the moray eel find a new den. But with a hungry tiger shark around, the Kratts must use moray eel powers and act fast to save the moray eel from the tiger shark. '''Animals Featured: '''Moray Eel, Blowfish, Banded Sea Snake, Tiger Shark '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Moray Eel trying to eat blowfish, Banded sea snake taking over a moray eel cave, tiger shark hunting moray eel '''Animal Names: Noodles, Blimpy and Puffy (both from Blowfish Blowout) The Adaptation Queen The Wild Kratts are in the North American Forest when they meet an adaptable bobcat and her three kittens. They decide to follow the family while the bobcat power suits are made. However, while the family is hunting a wild turkey, Donita snatches all of the bobcats except for one kitten for her new line of Forest Shirts And Capes. The Kratts bring the baby bobcat back to the Toutuga. The Kratts must use the amazing adaptation powers of the bobcat to save the bobcat family. Animals Featured: '''Bobcat, Wild Turkey, Raven '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Bobcat hunting wild turkey, raven attacking baby bobcat '''Animal Names: '''Bobtail, Jumper, Clawser, Runner Quetzal Quest The Wild Kratts are in Costa Rica to see Aviva's favorite bird, the beautiful Resplendant Quetzal. They find a male with a very long tail, which Martin names SuperPlume, and they decide to follow him back to his nest. There the brothers find 2 baby quetzals, named Verde (Spanish for green) and Rojo (Spanish for red) by Martin because of the colors of an adult quetzal. Chris goes to follow SuperPlume while Martin stays with the babies. But SuperPlume is stolen by Donita to make a wonderful cape. And Verde is stolen by Gourmand to turn him into a side dish. The Kratts Bros take Rojo back to the Tortuga for protection, and so they can get Quetzal powers to stop two villains this time. '''Animals Featured: '''Resplendant Quetzal, Harpy Eagle, Anaconda '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''A close look inside a quetzal nest, quetzal feeding chicks, Harpy eagle attacking quetzal, anaconda trying to eat baby quetzals '''Animal Names: '''SuperPlume, Verde, Rojo Putting On The Squeeze While adventuring in Africa, the Kratts flashed back when they came across a fully grown African rock python, which Martin names Coils, and decide to follow him. But when Coils gets back to his den, he finds it is flooded by a heavy rainstorm. Coils goes to try to find a new den. But every den he looks at is owned by either another python, a serval, or a lion. There is also not enough food in the scrublands to support Coils because the plant eaters have moved to the plains due to a drought in the scrub lands. The Kratts must find Coils a new, predator-free home using African rock python powers and the suit's new snake jaw feature. '''Animals Featured: '''African Rock Python, Serval, Lion, Impala, Greater Kudu '''Never Before/Rarely Seen WIldlife Moments: '''African rock python searching for new home, Servals and lions attacking python, two pythons fighting for mate, python eating greater kudu with expandable jaw '''Animal Names: '''Coils Mouth Wars On the coral reef, the Kratts find a beautiful seashell. But when they pick it up to see if anyone is inside, a sarcastic fringehead comes out and drives them away by opening huge flaps of skin around his mouth. The Kratts decide that sarcastic fringehead powers would be great at defending creatures from the villains, so they get to work on the suit. The sarcastic fringehead, later named Fringey, goes out to chase a shrimp and is caught in a net. While Martin goes after him, Chris has to use sarcastic fringehead powers to stop enemies from stealing Fringey's home. '''Animals Featured: '''Sarcastic Fringehead, Octopus, Queen Conch '''Never Before/Rarely Seen WIldlife Moments: '''Sarcastic fringehead using mouth attack, octopus encroching on fringehead home, fringehead fighting with other fringehead '''Animal Names: '''Fringey, Gigantomouth Lord Of The Leapers In the Congo Rainforest of Africa, the Kratts are exploring the trees when they find a huge troop of over 20 black and white colobus monkeys. The Kratts decide to hang out with the troop while the colobus monkey power suits are made. During that time, two young colobus named Leaf and Leap are both separated from the troop, Leaf by a crowned eagle, and Leap by a troop of chimpanzees. The Kratts must now use the leaping powers of the colobus monkey to save Leaf and Leap and bring them back home. '''Animals Featured: '''Black and white colobus monkey, crowned eagle, chimpanzee '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Colobus monkey digesting leaves, the reason why colobus monkeys are the only monkeys who don't have thumbs, crowned eagle hunting colobus monkeys, chimpanzee troop hunting colobus monkeys '''Animal Names: '''Leaf, Leap Impala Paintball The Kratts and the crew of the Tortuga play a game of paintball in Africa. During the game, Chris and Martin sneak up on Aviva, but unintentionally spook a herd of impala. As the impala stampede, they end up in an area patrolled by a pack of African wild dogs. The dogs decide to isolate the youngest impala from the herd, but the impala use their strategic powers of escape, including leaping and long distance running, to escape the dog pack. But the impalas aren't out of danger yet. They encounter a leopard attacking a warthog. The warthog escapes when the thundering herd distracts the leopard. The leopard then focuses on attacking the impala. One impala, whom Martin had earlier named High Hurdle, is overpowered by the leopard. To help the desperate impala, Chris uses African wild dog powers to help the pack work as a team to challenge the leopard for its prey as the leopard is about to drag it up a tree, while Martin uses impala powers to get the rest of the herd to safety. Can the team save High Hurdle, or will he be food for either predator? '''Animals Featured: '''Impala, Leopard, African Wild Dog, Warthog, African Rock Python '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Warthog escaping Leopard, Leopard attacking Impala, Impala feigning death and then escaping when predators are distracted '''Animal Names: '''High Hurdle Wildebeest Stampede In the Serengeti, the Kratts are following a herd of wildebeest on one of the longest migrations on Earth, The Great Migration. It contains wildebeests, zebra, and gazelles. At night, a young wildebeest, named Stampede, is separated from his herd by an attacking pack of hyenas. The Wild Kratts must use wildebeest powers to get Stampede back to his herd. But lions and a crocodile stand in their way. Can the Kratts bring Stampede back to his herd? '''Animals Featured: '''Wildebeest, Zebra, Thompson's Gazelle, Lion, Spotted Hyena, Nile Crocodile, Honey Badger (as a hologram) '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''The Great Migration from start to end, hyenas attacking wildebeest, lions attacking young wildebeest '''Animal Names: '''Stampede All For The Troop On the Masai Mara plains of Kenya, Chris, Martin, and Aviva follow a troop of Olive Baboons on their daily foraging trip. They observe as the baboons attack gazelles and flamingos, as well as see that they have surprising symbiotic relationship with a herd of elephants. Aviva decides this combination of troop behavior, smarts, and strength would make an amazing creature power suit. But just then, a leopard attacks the baboons and separates a baby named Olive away from the troop. The Kratts must use Olive Baboon powers to save Olive and protect the troop from the hungry leopard. '''Animals Featured: '''Olive Baboon, Thomson's Gazelle, Lesser Flamingo, Leopard. African Elephant, Marabou Stork '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Male Olive Baboons fighting, Olive Baboon attacking Gazelle fawn, Olive Baboon attacking Lesser Flamingo, Leopard attacking Olive Baboon, Elephants and Olive Baboons working together '''Animal Names: '''Olive Piranha Frenzy In the waters of the Amazon River, the Kratts are snorkeling, when they see a group of red-bellied piranhas hunting a school of minnows. They observe as the red-bellied piranhas swarm around a minnow and tear it to pieces. Seeing these strong jaws, Martin decides to name one of the piranhas Scissor-Jaws, because native tribes used to use piranha jaws as scissors, and also decides that they should have piranha powers. Upon hearing this, Zach wants to use the piranhas to destroy the Amazon and its wildlife. He captures all but Scissor-Jaws. The Kratts must use piranha powers to save the piranhas and the Amazon from Zach '''Animals Featured: '''Red-Bellied Piranha, Minnow, Capybara, Tapir, Duck '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Piranhas swarming a minnow, a close up view of piranha jaws '''Animal Names: '''Scissor-Jaws Caiman Alley In the wild jungles near the Amazon River, the Kratts stumble across a section of the river filled with black caimans. They decide to call this part of the river "Caiman Alley." They observe the rarely seen team hunting behavior of the caiman, which gives them the idea for caiman powers. However, just as the discs are finished, Caiman Alley is swamped by a tidal bore, and a young caiman, named Snappy, is separated from his mother and siblings in the resulting waves. The Kratts must use black caiman powers to find Snappy and protect him from the many predators of the Amazon. '''Animals Featured: '''Black Caiman, Mullet, Jaguar, Anaconda, Piranha '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''A large group of black caimans, caimans working together to hunt, close up views of the perils of a young caiman's life, a tidal bore '''Animal Names: '''Snappy The Stealth Game In The Ethiopian Mountains, the Kratts are searching for the endangered Ethiopian Wolf. They observe the wolf doing a few stealth dives into the soil to catch mole rats. This gives them the idea to make Ethiopian Wolf powers for stealthy sneaking. But one baby wolf, named Stealthy, falls down a mole rat hole and is trapped. The Kratts have to use Ethiopian Wolf powers to rescue the baby wolf. '''Animals Featured: Ethiopian Wolf, Big-Headed Mole Rat, Lammergeier Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Ethiopian Wolf hunting big-headed mole rat Animal Names: Stealthy Killer Squids In the oceans off Baja Mexico, the Kratts are exploring the oxygen minimum zone with special tanks, when they see the "Red Devils," the Humboldt Squid. They watch as these strange creatures feed on some smaller Arrow Squid in such a low oxygen zone. This causes Aviva to decide to make Humboldt Squid powers so the Kratts can breathe in low oxygen waters. But, at the same time the suits are finished, a group of underwater volcanoes, which are about to erupt, are endangering the all of the Humboldt squids in the area. The Kratts, using Humboldt Squid powers, have to save the squids from the underwater volcanos before it's too late. Animals Featured: Humboldt Squid, Arrow Squid Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Humboldt Squid hunting arrow squid, Humboldt squid eating another Humboldt squid Animal Names: Humbo, Squido, Squidtacular (both from Whale Of A Squid) Gelada Brawl In the mountains of Ethiopia, the Kratts are on a nature walk when they cross paths with a troop of Gelada Baboons. They soon learn that Gelada baboons have a strict hierarchy inside of their troop with infants at the bottom and surprisingly females at the top. They then watch a brawl between two male baboons, inspiring Martin to name one Brawly, when they suddenly decide that they should have Gelada baboon power suits. So they decide to spend a little time with the troop to learn more about them for the power suits. However they need Gelada baboon powers to help and protect the troop when one of the infants, named Gelato after the resemblance between gelato and Gelada, suddenly gets sick and Ethiopian Wolves are closing in on the troop with the male off fighting a rival. Animals Featured: Gelada Baboon, Ethiopian Ibex, Ethiopian Wolf Never before/seen wildlife Moment: Gelada Baboons grazing with Ethiopian ibex, Male Gelada baboon showing teeth and size to scare off rivals, a fight between rival Gelada baboons, Male Gelada chasing away a Ethiopian Wolf Animal Names: '''Brawly, Gelato Big Mouthed Grouper In the Great Barrier Reef, the Kratts are observing a sardine migration, when a massive grouper comes in and swallows a bunch of the sardines, to which Martin quickly names it Swallow. Amazed at the massive swallowing power of the grouper, the Kratts decide to follow it so that the grouper power suits can be made. Meanwhile, Gourmand has stolen most of the groupers already for his new seafood restaurant. The Kratts must use the swallowing powers of the grouper to save the fish from Gourmand. '''Animal Names: Swallow Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Grouper swallowing sardines, a close up view of the mechanism a grouper uses to swallow prey so fast Animals Featured: Jewfish Grouper, Sardine, Red Snapper, Seahorse Glowing In The Dark The Kratts are using the Amphisub to explore the deep sea when they drive into a sea of sparkling lights in the dark. They decide to check out one of the lights, which turns out to be coming from a Deep Sea Anglerfish who is using its glow-in-the-dark lure to entice its prey to it, inspiring Martin to name it Nightlight. As they watch the anglerfish, a small shrimp appears and is quickly gulped down by the anglerfish. Realizing that the anglerfish's glow-in-the-dark lure and backwards facing teeth would make great Creature Power Suits, the Kratts decide to have anglerfish power disks made. However Donita Donata has learned about the anglerfish's lights and decides that she wants to capture them all to make a new line of fashionable headlights. The Kratts must use anglerfish powers to stop Donita from capturing all of the anglerfish. Animals Featured: '''Deep Sea Anglerfish, Hairy Anglerfish, Deep Sea Shrimp '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''The different lights of animals in the deep sea, a deep sea anglerfish and hairy anglerfish in their natural habitats, deep sea anglerfish using lure to entice prey, deep sea anglerfish eating deep sea shrimp, male deep sea anglerfish attaching to female deep sea anglerfish '''Animal Names: '''Nightlight Bone Breakers The Kratts are adventuring in the Ethiopian Highlands, when they observe a lammergeier dropping some strange, white objects onto a bunch of rocks. it turns out that the objects are bones, and that dropping them to break them open is how lammergeiers get their food. While Martin names an adult lammergeier Bash, a juvenile Smash, and a baby Crash, Chris calls the Wild Kratts Crew to ask if lammergeier powers can be made. However, Gourmand overhears them, and teams up with Zach to use the lammergeiers in order to collect bones for Gourmand's latest dish. He captures all of them, except for Crash. The Kratts, using lammergeier powers, have to save all of the lammergeiers, including Bash and Smash, from the two villains '''Animals Featured: '''Lammergeier, Ruppel's Griffon Vulture, Lappet-faced Vulture, White-necked Raven '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Lammergeier dropping bones on rocks to break them in half in order to eat them, juvenile lammergeier learning how to break bones, a close up look into a lammergeiers nest '''Animal Names: '''Bash, Smash, Crash Traps In The Sand The Kratt Brothers are adventuring in the Kalahari Desert in Africa, when Martin trips over a small hole in the ground. They find out that the hole is made by the larva of an insect called an antlion, which digs a hole in the sand to trap ants and termites. Martin decides to name the larva Sandtrap, because of the traps it makes in the sand. However, Donita Donata has discovered that adult antlions appear similar to dragonflies, and so she decides to use the antlion adults to make an accessory for her newest line of hats. The Kratts must use the powers of both the larval and adult stages of the antlion in order to stop Donita from capturing all of the adult antlions. '''Animals Featured: '''Antlion (larva/adult), Ant, Harvester Termite '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Antlion larva building a sand trap, how an antlion larva captures prey, the differences between an adult antlion and a dragonfly '''Animal Names: '''Sandtrap Mongoose Stake out In the Kalahari Desert, The Kratts are looking at a group of banded mongooses eating ticks off a warthog. They discovered the group Banded Mongoose has some creature Powers of protecting their Pups. When one of The Mongoose pups gets Hunted by a Nile Monitor The Banded Mongoose Come to the Pups rescue & attack The Nile Monitor. But Gourmand plans to Catch all the Banded Mongeese, plus Marabou Stork, & Nile Monitor for a Plate Lunch with His New Lunch Truck also with His New Army of French Chefs & a new Partner. '''Animals Featured: '''Banded Mongoose, Marabou Stork, Warthog, Nile Monitor '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife: '''Banded Mongooses grooming warthog, Marabou Stork and Nile Monitor hunting Banded Mongoose pup '''Animal Names: Hog Cleaner, Bearry Mongoose Power Chital Olympics In the rainforests of India, the Kratts and the Wild Kratts Crew invite the Wild Kratts Kids to have a race to celebrate the Olympics. Meanwhile, Chris & Martin accidentally scare a herd of Chital Deer while practicing for the race. The Wild Kratts Crew learned that The Chital Deer Has some Great Creature Powers Excellent Hearing, Leaping, Agility, Stamina, and Escaping from their natural Predator The Bengal Tiger. But Gourmand plans to catch the The entire Herd of Deer for His Hindi Stew. Animal Featured: '''Chital Deer, Bengal Tiger,Reticulated Python, Sloth Bear '''Never Before/Seen Wildlife Moment: Chital deer power Meerkat Mining In the sands of the Kalahari Desert, the Wild Kratts have a picnic, when they see a family of meerkats digging for termites to eat. This gives Aviva the idea to make Meerkat power's for everyone. But, she needs to hurry because Zach is stealing meerkat's for insect removers. So now the wild kratts will have to save the meerkat's with MEERKAT POWERS. Animals Featured: Meerkat, Scorpion, Martial Eagle, Ant Animals Names: Scrappy Meerkat Power Binturong The Wild Kratts are having fun time in the rainforest of Borneo, but they soon see someone or something has snuck into the Tortuga and has practically ransacked the place. They soon discover that it was a Binturong aka bearcat, never hearing of such a creature the Kratt Brothers decide to show everyone that this unusual animal does posses remarkable creature powers. Animals Featured: '''Binturong, Proboscis Monkey, Orangutan, Draco Lizard, Cockatoo, Clouded Leopard Binturong Power River Wolves In the Amazon River in Peru, the Kratts are snorkeling when they bump into some Giant Otters, also known as river wolves. The Kratts watched a pack of Giant Otters taking Down A Black Caiman because Giant Otters Have been known to Hunt in Packs. The Giant otter has creature powers Sensitive whiskers, crushing jaws, swimming. But Gourmand has other plans. '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Animals Featured: Giant Otters, Black Caiman, Green Anaconda, Red Bellied Piranha River otter power Ringed Seals In The Arctic Circle, the Kratts are skiing and snowboarding when they stumble upon a group of Ringed Seals, the polar bear's favorite prey. They decide to figure out about these creatures so Aviva can make the ringed seals power suit. But when a polar bear, killer whales, Greenland sharks & arctic wolves endanger the group the brothers must use ringed seal powers to save the seals or become food for the predators. Ringed seal power Search For The One-Horned Rhino In the grasslands of Nepal, the Kratt bros look for the one-horned rhino AKA Indian rhino. Then they find one. It reminded Martin of Nubs' mother, so he names the rhino Horny. Then an Indochinese tiger jumped out of the bushes and attacks the rhino. Suddenly Paisley Paver shows up wanting to bulldoze the rhino's habitat to build a factory there. Can the Kratt Bros activate one-horned rhino powers before it is too late? Animal names: Horny Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Rhino fending off snow leopard '''Animals featured: '''One-horned rhino, Snow Leopard Indian Rhino Power Biggest Baddest Sea lion The wild kratts team tries to find to find out why the Steller sea lion is so vicious. Steller sea lion power Diving With Bull Sharks In the shallow waters of the caribbean , Martin, Chris, & Aviva decide to adventure with bull sharks. While the bro's gather info, Aviva makes a bull shark power suit for them. Bull shark power Barracuda Flash The bros go snorkeling for one of the Fastest fish the Barracuda. The Barracuda has creature power the Speed. This give the idea of barracuda powers. Martins names one flash, after their lighting speed. But by the time Aviva finishes the suits, the bro's need it more then ever. A mako shark endangers the school of barracudas. Now will the bro's use barracudas powers to save the barracudas, or be eaten by the shark? '''Animals Featured: Barracuda, Mako Shark, Mullet Fish Animals Names: Flash Barracuda power Flightless Down Under Assassins The Kratts are in Australia, when Jimmy Z gets chased by two of Australia's flightless, dangerous birds, the Emu and the Cassowary. These Birds have some Creature Power Running & Dagger-Like Claws on their foot. So Aviva decides to make cassowary & emu powers. But Gourmand want's to make chicken wings out of these birds. So now the bro's must use cassowary & emu powers to stop Gourmand and save their bird friend. Animal Featured: Emu, Cassowary, Dingo Never Before/Rarely Seen Moments: Emu & Cassowary defending them self from dingo Animals Names: Emma, Cassy Emu power, Cassowary power Synchronizing Capybara The Wild Kratts travel to The llanos of Venezuela, Koki and Aviva are practicing in order to perform Synchronized Swimming in a big event. But they stumble upon a group of capybara, the planet's largest rodent. Animals Featured: Capybara, Spectacled Caiman, Green Anaconda Capybara power Vulture Cleanup The Wild Kratts team are on shore leave in New York (from their Falcon City adventure) and Chris and Martin are recovering from there previous adventure and rapidly deciding on there next. Meanwhile, Zach is producing a new line of spybots and decides he needs a creature to help the power saving problem for his robots. He finds out that vultures are great at conserving energy for gliding. With the Kratts in New York, he quietly sets out to the West Coast to find California Condors for his high-flying spybots. Condor power When Bighorns Collide While exploring the Rockies, Chris and Martin watch two male Bighorn Sheep fighting. Which inspires Aviva to create Bighorn Sheep Powers, but while head-butting Martin accidentally loses the keychain Aviva gave him that summons his and Chris' Power Suits and to make matters worse Zach shows up and wants to find it so he can destroy it. Now its up to the Kratt Bros to use their new creature powers to find Martin's keychain before Zach. Animals Featured: '''Bighorn Sheep, Mountain Lion, Golden Eagle Bighorn Sheep power Fishing for Black Piranha The Wild Kratts Crew enter another River in South America with Dead Trees, Koki and Martin meet The Largest Piranha The Black Piranha. Piranha power Leafy Sea Dragon and Seek In the coral reefs of Australia, Martin and Aviva are scuba diving when Aviva Stumbles upon a Leafy Sea Dragon a relative of the Seahorse. The Leafy Sea Dragon has some Creature power the ability to blend into the Seaweed habitat. But Donita has kidnapped Koki into her New Underwater Lair with new Fashion Designer Troop. Leafy sea dragon power Serval Tennis The Kratts crew are practicing for the Tennis Tournement in Africa, when a Serval grabs one of the Tennis Balls. The Serval has some creature power just like the Caracal This Cat has Enchanced Jumping, Agility. but Donita Plans to Catch This Cat for Her New Fall Collection. Serval power, Caracal power(flashback) Macaque Spa The Wild Kratts crew get a call from most Wild kratts kids in Japan, when a troop of Japanese Macaques are relaxing in a volcanic Hot springs as a Hot Tub and Spa. But Paisley Paver plans to build a 3 Star Resort plus have revenge on Kratts for foiling the last time. Japanese macaque power Slow Loris Chris and Koki go take Aviva's New Safari Van for a joyride in Thailand, when they stumble upon the worlds venomous primate, the Slow Loris.This inspired Aviva to make a slow loris power disc. Slow loris power The Great African Ape This time the Kratt Brothers have a Mountain Gorilla adventure. Chomping Turtles Martin, Chris, and Aviva are in the swamps of North America. When Martin gets snapped at by an alligator snapping turtle. It chases them out of the marsh. Aviva is stunned by it's power to snap to protect itself. So while the bro's gather info, Aviva makes snapping turtle powers. But, Zach steals all of the turtle's except for one which Martin names Snappy. With the disk done, the bro's must use alligator snapping turtle powers to save the turtles and stop Zach. '''Animals Featured: Alligator Snapping Turtle, White Tailed Deer, Fish Animals Names: Snappy Alligator snapping turtle power Toxic Frogs The Kratts are in the amazon, when they see an poison arrow frog. Poison arrow frog power Beluga Choir The bro's are snorkeling in the Arctic ocean, when they see a pod of beluga whales. Beluga whale power The Margay The Kratt Bros are in South America, looking for the Endangered Margay. But a new Villain is out to hunt Koki. The Margay has great creature powers climbing Margay power Monitors of The Outback Kratts are in Australia, every species of Monitors in Australia has been caught. Monitor lizard power When Squirrels Fly In The Forests of North America, Koki Crash lands Her BuzzBike in a Flying Squirrel Hole. Flying Squirrels have creature powers Gliding. Flying squirrel power Call of the Indri The Kratts are zip-lining in Madagascar searching for one of the largest lemurs in the world; the Indri, famous for its unique call. Can they find it before Paisley Paver tries to pave over the rainforest to build a shopping center? Animals Featured: '''Indri '''Animal Names: '''Ninja Indri power Return of the Time Travelers The Wild Kratts were in Madagascar and imagined how would be with a Megaladapis or a Paleopropithecus in the Trees. So they go to Aviva because they want use the Time Trampoline again, but it's destroyed. Suddenly a Blue Lightning Portal opens and a robotic Velociraptor named Cyberclaw comes out. He heard what the Kratts said and has got a upgrade for the Tortuga. Now the whole Tortuga can travel through time up to the year 1500 A.D. A job for the extinct creature spinner, and this time there going to the Megaladapis. '''Animal Featured: Megaladapis, Sifaka lemur Never Before/Rarely seen Wildlife Moment: The Megaladapis Animal Names: Mega Auk Adventure The wild Kratts team traveled to Islands of the North Atlantic in 1685 and have a Great Auk Adventure. Aviva has programmed two new Creature Power Suits. One for Koki and One for Jimmy so they can all use Auk Power to explore those Penguin like Birds Animals Featured: Great Auk Great auk power The Golden Amphibians The Wild Kratts Team is Traveling to Central America into the 1700s and search for Golden Toads. Meanwhile Aviva, Koki and Jimmy meet Ancestors of Splash-Claw, Beast, Flash, Figgy, Grabsy, Orbit, Shadow, Chillax and Spaceship. After finding the Golden Toads Martin and Chris meet some Inhabitant People that are accidentally activate their Creature Power suit with Jaguar Power. Will they survive that? Animals Featured: '''Golden Toad, Jaguar, Harpy Eagle, Spider Monkey, Plumed Basilisk, Jaguar Speaking Baijinese This time the Kratt Brothers have a Baij River dolphin adventure. '''Animals Featured: Baij River Dolphin Rocky Mountain Locust This time the Kratt Brothers have a Rocky Mountain Locust adventure. Animals Featured: Rocky Mountain Locust Time of the Passenger Pigeon This time the Kratt Brothers have a Passenger Pigeon adventure. Animals Featured: Passenger Pigeon Return to Mauritius Island The Kratt Brothers decide to travel back to Mauritius Island in the 1600s to see Rocko and Brainio again. This time Aviva gose with them and makes Dodo Bird Powers. While the kratts brothers use dodo birds powers they find the other extinct wildlife of Mauritius Island. Animals Featured: '''Dodo Bird, Domed Mauritius Giant Tortoise, Broad-billed Parrot, Mascarene Grey Parakeet, Mauritius Blue Pigeon, Mauritius Owl, Mauritius Sheldgoose, Mauritian Giant Skink, Round Island Burrowing Boa, Small Mauritian Flying Fox Quagga Style This time the Kratt Brothers have a Quagga adventure. Elephant Birds This time the Kratt Brothers have an Elephant Bird adventure. Caspian Tigers The Wild Kratts are in Central Asia in the 1800s and met Caspian Tigers. But a ancestor of Donita wants to make a Caspian Tiger coat in order to build a Fashion Empire. In the Meantime CyberClaw tells the Team that he is from the Year 5074 A.D. where descendants of Martin and Chris cloned all Extinct Animals. CyberClaws idea was to jump to the year 2014 A.D. to make Time Travels with the First Wild Team. '''Animal Featured: '''Caspian Tiger '''Never Before/ Rarely seen Wildlife Moment: Caspian Tigers on the hunt Animal Names: Caspian, Caspia, Caspian Junior Okapi Hide and Seek The Team are Walking through the African Rainforest with Gorilla Power and discover some Okapis. The Bad thing is Gourmand has a idea for Okapi Steaks and tries to steal some of them. Will the Team stop him ? Animals Featured: '''Okapi, Mountain Gorilla , Chimpanzee, Leopard, African Forest Elephant '''Animals Names: '''Oka Okapi power, Gorilla power South American Elephants The Kratts are in the Amazon Rainforest, when they see a tapir entering the water. Tapir power Leopards In The Snow The bro's are skiing down a hill, when they see a snow leopard hunting a herd of yaks. Snow leopard power Wild Dog Rescue The Wild Kratts have returned to the prairie where they meet up with their Coyote friend "Tracker" who now has a family. But Donita Donota shows up and cuts their reunion short, when she kidnaps Tracker along with a few other wild dog species from all over the world to find out which one will make the best throw rug? Can the Wild Kratts save them in time? '''Animals Featured: Dingo, Grey Wolf, Red Wolf, Jackal, African Wild Dog, Coyote, Dhole, Red Fox, Arctic Fox, Jack Rabbit, Bison Animal Names: '''Tracker, Daisy, Scruffy, Sniffer, Chewy Jackal power, Dingo power, Coyote power Sea-Lion the lion fish The bro's are snorkeling in the pacific oceans, when they see a lion fish. This gives martin the idea of naming him sea-lion. They watch sea-lion protect himself from a moray eel. This gives the idea for lion fish powers. Zach over hears and Decide to use these fish fins for poisonous arrows. The bro's must use lion fish powers to save their fish friends and stop Zach. '''Animals Featured: Lion Fish, Moray Eel, fish Animals Names: Sea-Lion Gary The Gharial The Kratts are in Asia canoeing when they see a gharial, the strangest crocodile in the world. Kiwa The Kiwi A New update from CyberClaw has allowed them to travel to the year 3.733 B.C. so they can Travel to New Zealand before Humans came their. They planed to visit some New Zealand Birds like Moas and Kiwis. Aviva got New Ideas for Creature Power Suits. for Martin: Kiwi Chris: Kea Aviva: Haast Eagle Koki: Giant Moa Jimmy: Eastern Moa Animals Featured: Kiwi, Moas, Haast Eagle, Kea Rarely/Never seen before: Haast Eagle hunting Moas Animals Names: Kiwa Numy The Numbat Martin, Chris, and Aviva are looking for Australia's weirdest marsupial, the Numbat. Numbat power Iguana's In The Ocean? The bro's are swimming in the Galapagos islands sea, when they bump into a marine iguana looking for some seaweed. A Blue Footed What...? The wild Kratts are on the Galapagos islands, when they see a blue-footed booby. This rare bird only lives on the Galapagos islands. This gives the bro's an idea for blue-footed booby powers. But Gourmand overhears them talking and decides to steal these birds for chicken wing & feet. So this time the bro's are going to have to use blue-footed booby powers to save their bird friends & stop Gourmand. Animals Featured: Blue-Footed Booby Animal Names: Blue-Feet Mammoth Mayhem Aviva has find out that Wooly Mammoth didn't go extinct 10.000 Years ago, but in the Year 1780 B.C. their was the last Heard. Martin and Chris got a new Mission. A Mammoth Adventure ! so they traveld to the Year 2500 B.C. 720 Years before they gone Extinct. in this time in Siberia they meet descendants of Manny from Ice Age. Animal Featured: Wooly Mammoth, wolf, siberian tiger, Cavemen Saber Toothed What... CyberClaw has installed the next time Level. now the Team travel can travel to the Year 10.939.B.C. and the Smilodon died out 7.180.B.C. so they Traveled to La Brea 10.000.B.C. and meet the Last North american Pride of Smilodon because the Smilodon died out in Brazil. CyberClaw is getting back to Work for the Next Time Level: 11.083.B.C. and in the mean time the Team is using Saber Toothed Cat Power Animals Featured: Smilodon, Wooly Mammoth, Wolf, Pronghorn Animals Names: Smuthered, Katana, Sword Holly Quoll The bro's are on Tasmania, when they see a spotted quoll. Quoll power Wombats are giants 48 hours after the bowhead whale adventure CyberClaw has unlocked enough levels to travel to the year 620.000.B.C. that means for the Bros= MEGA BEAST ADVENTURES!!!!!!!!!!!!!. They traveled to Australia in the Year 70.000.B.C. to meet the Diprotodon. A Giant relative of the wombat. But they also meet the Largest Reptile since the Dinosaurs, Marsupial Lions, Thunderbirds and Giant Kangaroos. Animals Featured: Diprotodon, Megalania, Thylacoleo, Procoptodon, Thunderbird, Giant Echidna, Giant Koala Stella the Sea Cow This time the Kratt Brothers make a Stellers Sea Cow adventure. The Spike tailed Armadillos this time the Kratt brothers are making a Doedicurus adventure. On their Mission they meet a 3 meter tall bird with a sharp beak called Titanis. There see a Smilodon on the hunt for Macrauchenia. Raging Chillax: The Megatherium The crew head back 30 thousand years back in time to visit Chillax the Sloth's cousin, the Megatherium. They arrive in what appears to be prehistoric North America but just a few thousand years back and very different. The habitat of this giant ground sloth has barely got any trees, which is a good thing, since Giant Ground Sloths couldn't climb. Then they have a too close encounter with a giant ground sloth. Martin, seeing his rage decides to call him, Raging Chillax :''' The Megatherium, Raging Chillax for short. As Aviva is making the disk, they realize Raging Chillax isn't a he, it's a she. Because they see a young Sloth next to her. But their not the only ones who see him, a short-faced bear see's the youngster and wants to make a meal out of the little sloth, who Martin didn't name yet. So to help the mother, who's paw was hurt, Martin and Chris activate Megatherium powers and fend off the bear. But as the battle was about to start, the little sloth comes between the fight and slashes the bear in the leg, and the injured bear limps away. After that surprising battle, Martin names the sloth Slashing Chillax: The Megatherium, Slash for short. ''Rarely/Never Before Seen Moments:'' Prehistoric North American Mammals, Megatherium vs Short-Faced Bear ''Animals Featured: Megatherium, Short-Faced Bear, Hipparion, Dire Wolf, American Lion '''''Animal Names: Raging Chillax, Slash Mamenchisaurus Treasure Hunt Aviva tells CyberClaw about the broken Time Boots and reminds the Kratt Brothers to go back 160 MYA B.C to visit Longnecky again Anaconda Trouble The Wild Kratts, along with some Wild Kratts Kids, are exploring the rarainforests, when they come across a green anaconda, wishing to follow it and learn more about it. So they ask Aviva to program a Creature Power Disk with Green Anaconda Power. When she finishes with the programming, she decides to test the suit for herself before the boys start hogging it and it works out perfectly. However there is a problem with the suit, as it making her extremly hungry and she begins to eat all the food in the Tortuga. When its all gone, she then sets her sites on Koki and Jimmy. Meanwhile, the Wild Kratts and Wild Kratts Kids must use their other creature powers to stop Paisley Paver from destroying the forest for her plans to build a new hotel. Animals Featured: '''Green Anaconda, Jaguar, Camian, Electric eel, Harpy Eagle, Cabaybara '''Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: '''Green Anaconda hunting Camians, '''Animal Names: '''Victoria, Scaley, Shadow The Kinkajou Triplets While on a mission with kinkajous, three kinkajou babies befriend the Kratt Brothers and Martin names them Kiki, Kiko, and Kinky. But meanwhile, Donita Donata and Dabio snatches all the kinkajous for some kink a boas. Now it's up to the Wild Kratts and the KinkAJou Triplets to save the kinkajou colony from Donita. '''Animals Featured: '''Kinkajou, Fig Wasp, Hummingbird, Honey Bee '''Animal Names: '''Kiki, Kiko, Kinky, Flash, Figgy, Bee-st Kinkajou power, Bee power Ringtailed Rescue Martin and Chris are in Texas, staying at a ranch with new Kratts Kids Tommy and Dana, riding horses. Unfortunately, a beautiful ringtailed cat catches not only the brothers' eye-but also that of Gourmand. While rescuing the kidnapped ringtail, Dizzy, the Kratt brothers end up captured,too. Tommy and Dana must team up with a family of ringtails to rescue Dizzy and save the brothers,now with ringtail powers. '''Animals Featured: '''Ringtailed Cat, Paint, Arabian, and Quarter Horses, Coyote '''Animal Names: '''Dizzy, Speckle, Crystal, Bourbon, Spinner Ring-tailed cat power Javelina Sandwiches The Wild Kratts have just received word from their friend Javier that Gourmand is in the Sonoran Desert rounding up javelinas to make javelina sandwiches. So they quickly rush to the desert to help, when they get there they come across a javelina piglet who was left behind in the javelina chaos they name "Oinker" who almost gets attacked by a coyote. So with "Javelina Powers" the Wild Kratts must save Oinker's family before the become barbecued. '''Animals Featured: '''Javelina, Coyote, Turkey Vulture, Spotted Skunk '''Animal Names: '''Oinker Javelina power Big Bird The Kratt Brothers explore Africa to see the secrets of the ostrich and all the records it breaks, while Gourmond plans to use them to break the record for the world's biggest drumsticks. (Big Bird himself makes a special guest appearance in the live action sequence) '''Animals Featured: Ostrich, Cheetah Animal Names: Big Bird Clouded Leopard Of My Dreams In China, Yi and Du Yi befriend a baby clouded leopard cub and they name it Cirrus after some cirrus clouds they were watching from the skies. Meanwhile, Donita Donata plans to make furry coats out of the clouded leopards and the Wild Kratts must now save them and Cirrus' family before it's too late. Animals featured: Clouded leopard Animal names: Cirrus Category:Episodes